Nuestra carta puede ser problemática
by Daria
Summary: La última carta de Sakura le provoca varios problemas, ¿cómo lo resolverá? ¡Pongan reviews, por favor! Es mi primer fanfic de Sakura y por capítulos...
1. Una nueva preocupación

Nuestra carta puede ser problemática

1er capítulo: Una nueva preocupación

-Pasará una desgracia, Sakura - dijo una voz.  
-¿?  
-La carta que creaste, si no logras que salga su nombre en ella, pasará una desgracia.  
-¿Cómo puedo evitarlo, Clow Reed? - dijo Sakura con una voz muy preocupada.  
-Lo único que puedes hacer es llamar a la persona en quien pensabas cuando la creaste y superar los obstáculos que se os presenten juntos. Pero si estáis separados jamás lo lograréis.  
-Pero, ¿no se acabó todo ya?  
-Sí, pero esa carta, aunque sabes que es la del amor, si no tiene su nombre, no tendrá suficiente poder mágico...  
-¿Qué tipo de desgracia puede acontecer? ¿El fin del mundo?  
-No...como te dijo Kero, las desgracias relacionadas con las cartas son sentimientos y salud, pérdida de ellos. En este caso, podría ser que el amor tuviera un poder opuesto al suyo y provoque odio en el mundo...  
-¡NO! No lo puedo permitir...¡aaaaayyyyyy! ¿qué pasa? ¡suéltame! - decía Sakura a la vez que Kero le sacudía de un lado a otro.  
-¿Quieres despertarte ya, Sakura? - gritó Kero.  
-Ahh...Kero...¿era un sueño?  
-¿El qué?  
Mientras Sakura le explicaba detalladamente el "sueño" a Kero, éste cambiaba de caras gradualmente y cuando acabó, Kero dijo:  
-Esto es muy peligroso...seguro que predijo el futuro...¡Sakura! ¿En quién pensabas cuándo creaste la carta? ¿En Yukito, quizás?  
-No...en Shaoran... - dijo algo sonrojada Sakura.  
-¿QUÉ? ¿EN AQUEL ENANO? - gritó enojado Kero.  
En ese momento, Touya apareció en la puerta. Sakura hacía que jugaba con Kero como si fuera su muñeco:  
-Sí, y entonces se cayó... - dijo Sakura imitando la voz de Kero.  
-Venga, monstruo, que llegarás tarde al colegio.  
-¡NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO! - gritó Sakura, enfadada y dejando a Kero en la estantería.  
Touya y Sakura bajaron las escaleras y se pusieron a desayunar.  
-¡Esto es buenísimo, papá! - dijo Sakura con una cara feliz.  
-No sabía que los monstruos pudieran expresar su satisfacción frente a la comida - dijo Touya felizmente.  
-¡Touya! Que no soy un monstruo - volvió a repetirle Sakura enfadada.  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy.  
-Espérame Touya - dijo Sakura comiendo rápido y poniéndose los patines.  
-¡Hola Yukito! - dijo Sakura a Yukito en cuanto lo vio muy felizmente.  
-Hola Sakura, hola Touya.  
Cuando llegaron al colegio de Sakura, ella entró y se despidió de ellos.  
-Yuki...te veo muy cansado otra vez, ¿te pasa algo?  
-No...¿qué dices, Touya? Si he dormido muy bi...z...z...z... - cayó dormido encima de Touya.  
-Yuki...¿qué debe pasar ahora?  
Sakura llegó a clase y vio a Tomoyo.  
-¡Buenos días, Tomoyo!  
-¡Buenos días! ¡Ahh, Sakura!  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Ayer te estuve viendo.  
-¿Qué dices? Si ayer no nos vimos...  
-En películas, te vi grabada con los fantásticos trajes que te hice y con esa carita tan hermosa que tienes...ah...¡qué felicidad! - dijo Tomoyo con una felicidad incontenible y rebosante.  
-Tomoyo... - dijo Sakura con una gota estilo anime.  
-Por cierto...¿qué le dijiste a Shaoran?  
-Ehh...fue a despedirle al aeropuerto y me regaló su osito - comentó Sakura sonrojada.  
-Lo sabía. Estaba segura de que te lo iba a regalar al final. ¿Y qué más?  
-Nada...se fue...le echo mucho de menos...¡ah! Pero antes de eso, creé la carta del amor pensando en él porque no quería que se fuese y esta mañana he tenido un sueño sobre eso.  
Sakura volvió a relatar su "sueño" a Tomoyo y ella dijo:  
-¡Pues, qué bien! Volverás a ver a Shaoran y podré grabarte con mis trajes...  
En ese momento y antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo de que le saliera una gota estilo anime, apareció el profesor Terada y empezó a pasar lista.  
Después de las clases, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura decidieron ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato. A la salida se encontraron a Touya que pasaba por ahí corriendo hacia el colegio. Sakura y Tomoyo decidieron seguirle para ver qué pasaba y llegaron hasta el instituto de Touya.  
-¡Yuki! - gritó Touya mientras veía a Yukito durmiendo bajo la copa de un árbol.  
-¡Yukito! - gritó Sakura sin temer que Touya le escuchase.  
-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me has seguido?  
-Es que ibas corriendo tan preocupado que decidí seguirte...bueno...y, ¿qué le pasa?  
-No sé...acabo de llegar...voy a llevarle a la enfermería.  
-Sí, será lo mejor...  
Ya lejos de Touya, Tomoyo comentaba:  
-¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Crees que podría ser algo relacionado con la carta?  
-Me temo que sí...Debo llamar cuanto antes a Shaoran. Lo siento, Tomoyo. Me voy a mi casa, tú vuelve a la biblioteca con las otras y diles que me he tenido que ir, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Sakura con voz preocupada.  
-Sí, hasta mañana, Sakura.  
Sakura fue con sus patines hacia su casa lo más rápido que pudo.  
Cuando llegó, no había nadie en su casa. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Shaoran.  
-Casa de los Li, ¿dígame?  
-¡Hola, Shaoran! Soy yo, Sakura.  
-¡Ah, hola Sakura!  
-Ya sé que marchaste ayer pero debes de volver.  
-¿Qué? ¡Mi madre no va a dejarme porque todas las cartas han sido atrapadas! Ya me gustaría a mí volver a estar a tu lado...  
-¡No es por eso! Te echo de menos pero hay un problema con una carta que creé...  
Entonces, Sakura le cuenta todo sobre la carta y el "sueño" y Shaoran dijo:  
-Pues, vaya...espero que mi madre me deje volver...intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda para convencerla, aún así...aguanta hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo, Sakura?  
-Sí, pero ven, ¿eh? Bueno, hasta muy pronto.  
-Hasta muy pronto...Sakura...  
Sakura colgó el teléfono y se puso a pensar en Shaoran:  
-Espero que lo consiga...

----------------------------------------------------

¿Shaoran logrará volver con Sakura? ¿Yukito se curará? ¿Sakura volverá a llevar los trajes de Tomoyo? ¿Touya dejará de llamar "monstruo" a su hermana?  
Esperad las respuestas en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Card Captor Sakura y también el primero que va a ir por capítulos. Espero que os vaya gustando y ya sabéis: comentarios, críticas, amenazas, etc. a mi email.


	2. Una visión nueva

2º capítulo: Una visión nueva

-¿? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estaré viendo el futuro?

En la imagen que veía Sakura, se veía a ella misma con un traje de Tomoyo, con una vara nueva, parecida a un corazón, encima de un edificio desde el cual se veía el colegio y la casa de Sakura. Tenía un aspecto triste y miraba hacia el cielo. Cuando la Sakura que miraba a la otra movió sus ojos hacia el lugar donde los tenía la otra, quedó muy impresionada. Podía ver a toda la gente que conocía flotando, en una extraña neblina de diferentes colores e inconscientes. Vio a Touya, a su padre, a Tomoyo, a Rika, a Chiharu, a Yamazaki, a Naoko, a Meiling, etc. pero no encontró ni a Shaoran, ni a Yukito ni a Kero. Entonces, la Sakura de la imagen movió su varita de corazón hacia ellos y...

-¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! - gritó Kero preocupado.  
-¿? ¿Qué pasa, Kero? ¿Por qué me despiertas?  
-Me parece que pasa algo porque ha venido tu hermano algo asustado.  
-¿Qué? ¿Y no ha dicho nada?  
-Sí...ha dicho algo así como que no te pasaba nada.  
-¿? Voy a ver qué pasa.  
-Pero no comentes nada de lo que te he dicho porque sino sabrá que estoy vivo.  
-De acuerdo, Kero.  
-Por cierto...  
-¿Sí, Kero?  
-Hoy teníais flan, ¿verdad?  
-Ehh...sí... - imaginando ya lo que quería Kero.  
-¿Me traerás uno? ¿Por favor? - dijo Kero con una carita muy triste para que a Sakura le diera pena.  
-Vale, Kero.  
-¡BIEN! ¡UN FLAN! ¡UN FLAN! ¡VOY A COMER UN FLAN!  
De repente, Touya abre la puerta y Sakura vuelve a hacer como si imitara a Kero:  
-Había una princesa malvada que destrozaba un gentil caballero...  
-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces jugando? ¡A desayunar!  
-Ehh...sí, ahora bajo.  
En la sala donde comen,  
-Y, entonces, ¿qué le pasaba a Yukito, Touya?  
-Nada grave...tenía sueño... - dijo Touya pensando en lo que pasó en la enfermería.

----------Recuerdo de Touya----------

En la enfermería, Touya estaba en una silla esperando a que Yukito se recuperara y éste abre los ojos.  
-¡Yuki! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, estoy muy bien, sólo tenía un poco de sueño...  
-Esto me da muy mala espina...¿seguro que te encuentras bien?  
-Que sí, Touya, no te preocupes. Pero...  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengo mucho hambre...  
-(gota al estilo anime) No te preocupes, ahora te traigo algo para comer.  
Después de que Yukito engullera 10 bocadillos de jamón y queso y unos cuantos dulces, se convirtió, sin previo aviso, en Yue.  
-Touya, tu hermana corre peligro. No te preocupes por Yukito ni por mí, mejor vigila a tu hermana porque podría estar en un grave peligro.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?  
-Bueno...es que...ni siquiera lo entiendo yo mismo...pero sé que también tiene que ver con el estado de Yukito. Me parece que es algo relacionado con los sentimientos y la salud y afecta a Yukito con mayor intensidad porque tiene dos personas pero pronto afectará a tu hermana. Vigílala y cuídala mucho. Ahora, mejor que lleves a Yukito a su casa y vayas corriendo a tu casa a ver si le ha pasado algo a tu hermana.  
------------Acaba recuerdo------------

-¿Ya se encuentra bien? - preguntó Sakura con ansiedad.  
-Sí. Me tengo que ir a trabajar, adiós, padre, adiós, monstruo.  
-¡Que no soy un monstruo!  
Cuando se fueron el padre de Sakura y Touya, Sakura subió a su habitación con el flan que había prometido a Kero.  
-Toma, Kero, aquí tienes.  
-¡MI FLAN! ¡Muchas gracias, Sakura! ¡OH, ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO! - decía Kero, deleitándose y disfrutando con el flan.  
Mientras, Sakura abrió el cajón donde tenía el libro de las cartas de Clow. Cogió el libro y lo abrió. Vio la carta del amor y pensó para sí:  
-¿Por qué una carta tan bonita y con el poder del amor puede tener efectos negativos?...Espero que Shaoran vuelva pronto...  
Mientras, en casa de Shaoran, en Hong Kong:  
-¡Madre! Debo volver a Japón. Ha ocurrido otro problema.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
Shaoran le contó el caso y al terminar, su madre comentó:  
-O sea, que tienes una novia y no es Meiling.  
-Madre, el problema del que te hablo es mucho más grave de lo que piensas: Debo volver.  
-Pues, adelante. Saca el billete del avión y parte hoy mismo para allá.  
-Muchas gracias, madre. Sabía que me comprenderías.  
-Pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que venga Meiling contigo.  
-¿Qué? Esto es una misión muy importante, no vamos a jugar ni a pasarlo bien. Es mejor que no venga.  
-Lo siento, Shaoran. Debe ir contigo.  
De repente aparece Meiling de la nada:  
-¡Qué bien! ¡Vuelvo a Tomoeda!  
-Meiling, no puedes venir.  
-¿Por qué no? Yo os ayudaré...  
-Va a ir tanto sí como no. Bueno, aquí tenéis el dinero. Ahora preparad las maletas y hoy mismo os vais para allá.  
-¡De acuerdo! - dijo Meiling muy contenta.

----------------------------------------------

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Shaoran y Meiling llegarán a tiempo? ¿Pondré más acción en los capítulos?  
Bueno, pues hasta el próximo capítulo y ya sabéis: comentarios, críticas, amenazas, etc. a mi email.


	3. ¡Por fin volviste!

3er capítulo: ¡Por fin volviste!

-Alguien ha puesto su mano en mi frente...dice algo...pero no sé qué... - pensaba Sakura en su cama - ¿qué me ha pasado? Estaba mirando las cartas de Clow y de repente me sentí mareada, ¡ah, sí, es verdad! Vino alguien y me puso en la cama, supongo que será papá o Touya..., pero, ¿por qué me he sentido tan débil en un instante? Seguro que tiene que ver con la carta del amor...Shaoran, ven pronto...  
-¿Qué le ha pasado, Touya? - preguntaba preocupado Fujitaka.  
-No sé...cuando he llegado estaba en el suelo dormida... - dijo Touya mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Yue.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme al trabajo...volveré más pronto de lo habitual.  
-De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí cuidándola.  
Fujitaka se fue y Touya dejó un vaso de agua en la mesilla de Sakura.  
-...¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué pasa esto?  
-Touya...- dijo Sakura débilmente y abriendo un poco los ojos.  
-¡Sakura! ¿Ya te has despertado?  
-Touya...ve al instituto, no te preocupes por mí...yo estaré bien...  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si estás bastante mal...  
-Por favor...no te preocupes por mí, ve al instituto...  
-Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo, cuídate, ¿de acuerdo, monstruo?  
-Sí, Touya.  
-(pensando) No se ha enfadado..., está peor de lo que pensaba...  
-Buen día, Touya.  
-Adiós, cuídate.  
Touya se fue y Kero se puso al lado de Sakura.  
-Sakura...esto tiene que ver con la carta sin nombre...  
-Creo que sí...¿quieres algún dulce?  
-¡Los odio!  
-¿QUÉ? Pero siempre te han gustado muchísimo los dulces...  
-¡Jamás! No me gustan nada.  
-¿Kero, esto también es por la carta? - dijo Sakura - (pensando) La carta amor está actuando de forma contraria...a Kero le encantaban los dulces y ahora los odia...  
-¿De qué hablas? A mí nunca me han gustado los dulces...  
-Déjalo.  
DING-DONG , se oyó en el timbre de la casa de Sakura.  
-Ya voy...z...z...-al ir hacia la puerta, cayó dormida.  
-¡Sakura! ¡Que llaman a la puerta! Voy a mirar por el agujero... - después de mirar - ¡Sakura! ¡Son los mocosos Shaoran y Meiling!  
-¿Qué? ¡Shaoran! ¡Meiling! - pensando en ellos obtuvo las fuerzas para abrir la puerta.  
-¡Hola Sakura! - dijo Meiling muy contenta.  
-Sakura... - dijo Shaoran sonrojado.  
-¡Hola...z...zz...zzz...! - dijo Sakura cayendo al suelo dormida.  
-¡Sakura! - dijo Shaoran tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a su habitación.  
-¡Mocoso, deja a Sakura! - gritó Kero.  
-¡Déjame! ¿No ves que Sakura está enferma?  
-Sólo tiene sueño, debe ser por la carta sin nombre...  
-Enséñamela.  
Kero abrió el cajón del libro y lo cogió. Shaoran observó la carta detenidamente...  
-Es muy bonita...(pensando) como ella - dijo mirando a Sakura.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué tenéis qué hacer? - preguntó impaciente Meiling.  
-No seas impaciente. Pues debemos luchar contra los obstáculos que nos pongan o algo así me dijo Sakura.  
-Entonces yo me tendré que ir...bueno, voy al colegio a saludar a todos.  
-De acuerdo, hasta luego.  
Meiling se fue y Shaoran se sentó en la silla de Sakura, volteó hacia ella y se fijó en un osito de peluche que había encima de su cama.  
-(pensando) El osito que le regalé...me alegro de que aún lo tenga...aunque...tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo...sólo un día y parece un siglo...y ahora ella está así...  
-Bueno, salgo afuera, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vendré. No le hagas nada malo a Sakura, ¿entendido?  
-Por supuesto, no te preocupes.  
Kero sale y Shaoran se gira hacia Sakura, se sonroja y dice:  
-Yo...Sakura...ya te dije lo que sentía por ti...me gustas...te dije...pero...tú no me dijiste nada...  
-Shaoran...también me gustas - dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos lentamente.  
-¿Qué? ¿Me escuchabas? - dijo Shaoran sonrojado.  
-Sí...me gustaría que estuviésemos juntos siempre...te quiero mucho.  
-Sakura...- dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de Sakura.  
-Shaoran... - dijo Sakura levantándose e inclinándose hacia Shaoran.  
-¿Te gustaría... - empezó Shaoran.  
Kero abrió la puerta de repente y Sakura y Shaoran se separaron.  
-¿Qué hacíais? - preguntó Kero pícaramente.  
-Nada, nada - dijo Shaoran sonrojado.  
DING-DONG  
-Ya voy yo, Sakura - dijo Shaoran.  
Cuando Shaoran abrió, encontró a Meiling y Tomoyo.  
-¡Hola Shaoran! ¡Regresé!  
-Ya veo...¿y tú, Tomoyo?  
-Sakura está malita...soy su mejor amiga...tengo que visitarla - dijo Tomoyo subiendo a la habitación de Sakura.  
-¡Tomoyo! - dijo Sakura feliz.  
-Hola, Sakura, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Crees que el problema es de la carta? Hoy ha pasado una cosa...En clase, todos han empezado a insultarse entre sí, hasta Rika y Terada, Chiharu y Yamazaki, y decían que se odiaban. Yo creo que también gritaba pero no sé por qué...era tan raro.  
-¡Sakura! ¿Estás mejor? - dijo Shaoran.  
-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí.  
Shaoran se sonrojó (para variar) y dijo:  
-Esta carta...sea como sea, debemos pararle los pies.  
-¡Sí, debemos afrontarla juntos!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué pasará con la carta? Ahora que ha vuelto Shaoran, ¿los sentimientos y la salud de la gente se salvarán?

Comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email


	4. El primer obstáculo

4º capítulo: El primer obstáculo

--Buenos días a todos. A partir de hoy tendréis un compañero nuevo. Venga, puedes pasar.  
Se abrió la puerta de la clase y entró un chico parecido a Eriol (no lo es) pero un poco más alto, sin gafas y con el pelo naranja.  
-Hola. Me llamo Saroshi Kurted y seré vuestro compañero a partir de ahora.  
-Espero que le tratéis bien - terminó el profesor Terada.  
Rika miraba al profesor Terada todo el tiempo por lo que ni siquiera vio quién era Saroshi. El profesor le miró y carraspeó, después siguió dando la clase.  
En el tiempo del recreo...  
-Es guapo, ¿eh? - dijo Tomoyo.  
-Sí, pero Shaoran lo es más...  
Poco a poco, Saroshi se acercó a Sakura.  
-Perdona...¿puedo hablar contigo?  
-Claro.  
Sakura y Saroshi fueron a un banco de las proximidades.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Nada, sólo decirte que me gustas.  
-¿Qué? Lo siento, a mí me gusta otra persona...  
-Me da igual. Conseguiré gustarte, adiós.  
Cuando se alejó Saroshi...  
-¿Qué te ha dicho ese? - dijo Shaoran echando humo.  
-Dice que le gusto...pero si no me conoce...  
-¿Y tú qué le has dicho? - preguntó Shaoran impaciente.  
-Que me gusta otra persona pero él ha dicho que conseguirá que me guste...  
-¡Ese &$"! Sakura...ayer quería...-empezó Shaoran.  
En ese momento apareció Tomoyo.  
-¡Sakura! ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Saroshi se ha enamorado de ti! ¡Intenta salir con él! - dijo Tomoyo feliz por Sakura pero triste por ella.  
-Tú sabes que él no me gusta...pero a ti sí, ¿verdad?  
-Ehhhh...pues...sí. No sabes la suerte que tienes...es tan simpático...  
-¡Tomoyo! ¿Podría ser que sea un obstáculo que nos ha puesto la carta?  
-...¿Él? ¿Un obstáculo? No creo...pero es igual. Te haré un traje igualmente.  
-Entonces, Shaoran y yo debemos superarlo...¡Shaoran! Creo que este Saroshi es un obstáculo de la carta. Deberíamos...  
-Sakura...¿querrías ser mi novia? - dijo Shaoran muy sonrojado.  
-Claro que sí, Shaoran. Además, quizá eso pueda superar el obstáculo. Siempre que estemos cerca de Saroshi, intenta estar más cerca de mí y a lo mejor se rinde. Y tú, Tomoyo, intenta acercarte más a él. ¡Seguro que todo saldrá bien!  
En la clase de Touya...  
-Yuki, Yuki, despierta (susurró a Yukito).  
-Ehh...ah, lo siento, me quedé dormido de nuevo. Hoy no he dormido bien...  
-Yuki...eso es otra cosa. De todas formas, te acompaño a casa.  
-Es igual, no te preocupes por mí...  
-Bueno, vámonos.  
Volviendo con Sakura...  
-¡Sakura! ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo? - preguntó Saroshi.  
-No, lo siento (se agarró al brazo de Shaoran). He quedado con él.  
-Aahh...es igual. Ya será otro día.  
-Saroshi...¿qué tal te ha ido el partido de fútbol?  
-Bien...yo he sido el portero pero ha sido difícil porque... - mientras que Saroshi hablaba, Tomoyo y él se iban alejando.  
-Gracias, Tomoyo...Bueno, Shaoran, ¿vamos? - dijo Sakura agarrada todavía del brazo de Shaoran.  
-Vamos.  
Cuando llegaron al cruce, Sakura y Shaoran se soltaron, se dieron un beso y dijeron:  
-Cuando tengas problemas, avísame, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te pase nada.  
-No te preocupes, te avisaré, adiós Shaoran.  
-Adiós Sakura. Espero que nos veamos pronto.  
Sakura y Shaoran se fueron a sus casas.  
-Yuki, ¿vienes a mi casa a dormir?  
-No tenemos que ensayar nada...  
-Es igual, ¿quieres venir o no?  
-Sí, claro.  
-Ven pronto, ¿eh?  
Cuando Yukito se va a su casa, piensa Touya:  
-Tengo que vigilarlo...puede desaparecer en cualquier momento o dormirse de nuevo.  
RING-RING - sonó el teléfono de casa de Sakura.  
-¡Ya voy! ¿Sí, residencia de los Kinomoto, dígame?  
-¿Sakura?  
-¡Hola, Tomoyo! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Saroshi?  
-Mal...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no me ha preguntado nada sobre mí y no quería estar conmigo. Sólo me hablaba de ti, me hacía preguntas sobre ti y me decía que te quería mucho...yo le he preguntado que por qué le gustas si no tienes nada especial, eres una niña antipática, egoísta, mala, desagradable...  
Sakura colgó el teléfono, ya había oído suficiente. Ahora Tomoyo le odiaba porque Saroshi le quería a ella. Se sentía muy mal: su mejor amiga estaba enfadada con ella...¡La carta! Sakura pensó en la carta y en lo que dijo Kero sobre los dulces (que los odiaba) y lo relacionó con el supuesto obstáculo (Saroshi) y Tomoyo...Tomoyo ahora le odiaba por "quitarle" a su Saroshi...  
-Shaoran y yo conseguiremos arreglar todo esto...A lo mejor...si llamo a Eriol...Tomoyo dijo que le haría mucha ilusión volverle a ver...¡Voy a llamarle!  
-¿Sí, residencia de los Hiragizawa, dígame?  
-¡Eriol!  
-Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo va?  
-Mal...he tenido un problemilla pero no se trata de eso...es que...me gustaría que volvieras por un tiempo...sólo para arreglar las cosas...¿podrías?  
-Claro, ahora prepararé las maletas.  
-Hasta pronto, Eriol y gracias.  
-De nada, Sakura, ya me dirás qué pasa, adiós.  
-¡Sayonara!  
Sakura colgó el teléfono y llamó a Shaoran, le contó lo de Tomoyo y él dijo:  
-Has hecho muy bien en avisar a Eriol, a lo mejor se alegra Tomoyo cuando lo vea, aunque no sé si le llegó a gustar...Bueno, muy bien, Sakura. Avísame cuando haya otro problema. Adiós.  
-Adiós, Shaoran.

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿Tardará mucho en llegar Eriol? ¿Qué pasará cuándo llegue? ¿Tomoyo y Sakura se reconciliarán?  
  
Se me está haciendo largo el fanfic...espero que no se me agoten las ideas...Bueno, comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email.


	5. ¿Otro obstáculo?

5º capítulo: ¿Otro obstáculo?

-Tomoyo...tú eres mi mejor amiga y ahora...me odias...porque el chico que te gusta me quiere a mí...pero sabes que sólo quiero a Shaoran... - pensaba Sakura mientras desayunaba.  
-Sakura...¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Fujitaka a su hija preocupado.  
-Estará en su mundo de monstruos...-dijo Touya de forma sarcástica.  
-Nada...¡Qué bueno que está todo esto!  
-Bueno, nos vamos, adiós padre - dijo Touya.  
De camino al colegio...  
-Monstruo...¿qué te pasa?  
-Touya...deja de llamarme monstruo...no me pasa nada.  
-Bueno, que te lo pases bien en el cole.  
En la clase...  
-Bueno...hoy hay otro alumno nuevo...sal y preséntate.  
-Hola a todos. Me llamo Nagissi Toren y estaré con vosotros a partir de ahora.  
-Bueno, espero que os portéis bien con ella.  
En el patio...  
-¿Otra alumna nueva? Es raro...en esta época del curso... - dijo Sakura a Shaoran.  
-Sí...ya lo creo...oye...¿Tomoyo no te habla?  
-No porque Saroshi me va detrás...Bueno...espero que se le pase cuando llegue Eriol...aunque nunca me dijo nada de si le gustaba...  
De repente apareció una sombra detrás de ellos...  
-¡Hola Shaoran! ¡Te estaba buscando! - dijo Nagissi abrazando a Shaoran.  
-¡Suéltame!  
-¿Por qué? Eres tan lindo...me gustas mucho...  
-¿Qué? Lo siento, yo tengo novia y me gusta ella...  
-Me da igual...te conquistaré...-se va dejando sorprendidos a Sakura y Shaoran.  
-...Shaoran...me parece que es el segundo obstáculo...uno por mi parte y otro por la tuya...  
-Cuando aparezca esta, también tenemos que acercarnos más...  
-Esto se pone muy difícil...¿conseguiremos que nos dejen en paz?  
-Por supuesto, todo irá bien.  
-Gracias, Shaoran.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por darme ánimos...-dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran.  
-¡Mira! ¡Tomoyo! - dijo Shaoran señalando a una chica que corrió de un lado para otro cerca de Saroshi.  
-Quiere mucho a Saroshi...pero él no parece muy interesado...  
-No...oye...¿cuándo vendrá Eriol?  
-No lo sé...dijo que lo más pronto posible...  
De vuelta a las clases...  
-Bueno...ha venido otro alumno...pero no es nuevo...la mayoría ya lo conocen...es Eriol Hiragizawa...  
-¡Eriol! - dijeron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez mirándose y mirando a Tomoyo.  
-Eriol...-murmuró Tomoyo mirándole.  
-Hola a todos. Supongo que la mayoría sabe que vine hace poco y ahora he vuelto. Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa.  
A la salida de las clases...  
-¡Eriol! Me alegro de que hayas podido venir tan pronto... - dijo Sakura muy contenta.  
-¿Y qué? ¿Ya son novios vosotros dos? - preguntó Eriol refiriéndose a Sakura y Shaoran.  
-Sí...pero no se trata de eso...-dijo Sakura sonrojada.  
-¿De qué trata entonces?  
-Pues de que Tomoyo odia a Sakura porque el chico que le gusta le va detrás a ella...y bueno...a lo mejor cambiaba la situación si tú venías... - explicó Shaoran.  
-Entiendo...pero nosotros no fuimos novios...  
-Ya pero a lo mejor...  
Apareció Tomoyo.  
-¡Hola Eriol! ¿Cómo te va todo? - preguntó Tomoyo ignorando a Sakura y Shaoran.  
-Oh...bien, ¿y a ti?  
-Más o menos...¿te acuerdas de la canción...? - dijo Tomoyo mientras se alejaban ella y Eriol.  
-Parece que se entienden bien...me alegro...puede que sí le gustase...  
-Sí...Sakura...te acompaño a casa...  
-Gracias Shaoran, ¡qué bueno eres!  
En clase de Touya...  
-Yuki...¿ya te has dormido de nuevo?  
-Ehh...¿Touya? Me he dormido otra vez...Lo siento...hoy he dormido muy bien...¡qué raro!  
-Yuki...esto no puede continuar así...hay que buscar una manera...¡hoy iré a tu casa y te vigilaré!  
-Bueno...vale...gracias, Touya, por preocuparte por mí...  
Volviendo con Tomoyo y Eriol...  
-¿Qué razón te ha hecho volver, Eriol?  
-Eh...pues...tenía un asunto que resolver...  
-Ahh...Bueno, hasta mañana.  
-Adiós.  
Tomoyo entra en su casa mientras piensa:  
-Ahora volvió Eriol...ahora son dos...Saroshi y Eriol...¿quién me gusta más?...Saroshi pasa de mí pero es tan simpático...Eriol siempre parece atento a todos y es tan simpático y guapo...creo que Eriol me gusta más...ya veremos mañana...  
En casa de Sakura...  
-Bueno...voy a escribir en mi diario...  
  
Querido diario,  
Hoy ha venido otra alumna nueva: Nagissi. Es una chica que parece interesada en Shaoran...pero no permitiré que se lo lleve...Shaoran es mi novio y lo quiero mucho...hoy me ha acompañado hasta mi casa. Me parece que Saroshi y Nagissi son obstáculos de la carta amor...Bueno, también ha vuelto Eriol...a ver si Tomoyo vuelve a ser mi mejor amiga...  
  
Sakura  
  
-¡Kero! ¿Qué haces leyendo lo que escribo? - gritó Sakura a Kero.  
-Conque una alumna nueva...¿eh? Interesada en el mocoso de tu novio...Ha vuelto la reencarnación de Clow Reed...interesante...-decía Kero sin escuchar a Sakura.  
-¡KERO! ¡No vuelvas a leer mi diario! gritó Sakura enfadada.  
-Así me entero mejor de todo...¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? - decía Kero mientras veía que Sakura se caía al suelo dormida de nuevo -La carta...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura ha vuelto ha dormirse...y Yukito también...¿qué pasará? ¿Y los alumnos nuevos, Nagissi y Saroshi? ¿qué pasará con ellos?  
  
Comentarios críticas, etc. a mi email.


	6. Nuestra arma secreta

6º capítulo: Nuestra arma secreta

-Sakura...¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Kero.  
-Sí...sólo tengo sueño - dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos.  
-Duerme. Tu padre y tu hermano no están. Te tendré que cuidar yo.  
-No te preocupes por mí...  
Al día siguiente...  
-¡Ahh! ¡Llego tarde! - dijo Sakura saltando de su cama después de mirar el despertador.  
-¡Sakura, ya tienes el desayuno! - dijo Fujitaka.  
-Sí, ya voy.  
-¿Tienes sueño, Sakura?  
-No, estoy bien...¿adonde fue Touya?  
-Se quedó en casa de Yukito. Tenían que ensayar algo.  
-Bueno, me voy ya. Adiós, papá. ¡Que tengas buen día!  
-Y tú también, Sakura.  
En la clase...  
-Y para mañana, debéis traer terminada la redacción. ¡Hasta mañana!  
-¡Hasta mañana!  
Saliendo del colegio...  
-Hoy hay muchos deberes, ¿no crees, Shaoran? - preguntó Sakura.  
-Sí...y esa Nagissi no ha parado de mirarme en todo el día. Estoy harto de ella. ¿Por qué no nos comprenden?  
-¡Sakura!  
Llegó Saroshi y se enganchó (tipo Nakuru) a Sakura. Para sorpresa de ella, Tomoyo no estaba cerca de él y también llegó Nagissi y se aferró a Shaoran.  
-¡Déjame! ¡Déjala!  
-Shaoran...utilicemos nuestra arma secreta.  
-...(entendiendo a qué se refiere) ¡De acuerdo!  
-Shaoran...tú eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, tú eres el único chico para mí, te quiero muchísimo, Shaoran.  
-¡Atiza! - murmuró en alto Touya desde un árbol pero no se oyó.  
-¡Touya! No hables tan alto o sabrán que estamos aquí -dijo Yukito en voz baja.  
-Sí...ya, ya lo sé.  
Saroshi se larga corriendo y Sakura nota que la carta amor está brillando y actuando.  
-Sakura...no podrías saber todo lo que te quiero, eres lo único en lo que pienso...por eso, te quiero muchísimo, Sakura.  
-¿Qué? Maldito mocoso...  
-¡Touya!  
-Sí, sí, ya. Pero es que no lo soporto...  
Nagissi se va y vuelve a brillar y actuar la carta.  
-¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Gracias Shaoran!  
-¿Gracias? Gracias a ti por haberme librado de esa pesada.  
-Igualmente, gracias. Te quiero mucho, Shaoran.  
Shaoran se puso rojo como un tomate y Sakura le dio un beso.  
-¿Qué se ha creído ese mocoso? Le voy a...  
-¡Touya! ¿No ves que son felices? Se quieren de verdad...¿por qué no dejas de fastidiarles?  
-Porque...me ha quitado a mi hermana...  
-Pero...no te la ha quitado...más bien te la cuidará bien. Estoy seguro.  
-Eso espero, Yuki. Pero no me rendiré.  
-...(gota al estilo anime).  
-Shaoran...me alegro de que pienses todo eso de mí.  
-Igualmente, Sakura...¿puedo...acompañarte a tu casa?-dijo muy rojo Shaoran.  
-Claro...  
Cuando llegan a casa de Sakura...  
-Me gustaría estar contigo hoy...es que...no quiero que nos intenten separar - dijo Shaoran muy rojito.  
-Shaoran...Bueno, de acuerdo.  
Entran ambos en la casa y suben a la habitación de Sakura.  
-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?  
-Tendrían que estar mi hermano y Kero.  
-¡Hola Sakura! ¡Mocoso! ¡Fuera de aquí! - dijo Kero.  
-¡Kero! No seas desagradable con él. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo y yo le quiero mucho. Pórtate bien con él.  
-Es que no lo soporto...  
-Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho?  
-Llamarme oso de peluche.  
-De eso hace mucho tiempo. Ha cambiado mucho.  
-Bueno...es igual. No permitiré que sigan juntos.  
-¿Sakura? - dijo Touya detrás de la puerta.  
-¡Touya!  
-¿Qué hace ese mocoso aquí?  
-No es un mocoso y le aprecio mucho.  
-Sí, ya, y son novios, ¿verdad?  
-Bueno...sí, pero...-dijo Sakura colorada.  
-Nada de peros. No permitiré que sigan juntos.  
-¡Touya!-llegó Yukito y arrastró a Touya.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Déjalos. Piensa. ¿A ti no te gustaría estar con la persona que te gusta sin que nadie te molestara?  
-Bueno, sí...pero...  
-Nada de peros...vamos a ensayar aquello. Hasta luego Sakura.  
-Adiós y gracias, Yukito.  
Cuando se van...  
-¡Shaoran! Todo esto debe ser obra de la carta...  
-Eso me temo...debemos seguir unidos hasta el final...  
-Yo no me rendiré, ¿y tú?  
-Jamás. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Otro capítulo terminado. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? Bueno, comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email.


	7. Pasando a la acción

7º capítulo: Pasando a la acción

-Estoy cansada...  
-¡Sakura! ¡Al colegio, que llegas tarde!  
-¡Ah! Ya voy.  
Sakura cogió los patines y se marchó a toda velocidad sin desayunar.  
-¡Llego tarde!  
Al final, llega al colegio y ve que está cerrado y están todos los alumnos delante de la puerta, discutiendo con los profesores.  
-¡Déjennos entrar! ¿Para esto hemos madrugado? -se quejaba uno de 6º.  
-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sakura a Shaoran.  
-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Sakura! Pues parece ser que los profesores no nos quieren dejar entrar. ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí...  
-¡Os odiamos! Sois unos niños horribles - decía uno de los profesores.  
-¿Qué? (susurrando al oído de Shaoran) Debe ser la carta...ahora ellos nos odian.  
-Sí...  
-Sakura...-dijo una voz conocida.  
-¡Tomoyo!  
-Sakura...siento lo del otro día...no quería decirte todo eso...gracias por llamar a Eriol...como disculpa, te haré un traje muy bonito.  
-Tomoyo...gracias.  
-¡Marcharos todos! No os queremos ver - dijo otro profesor.  
-Bueno, vámonos. - sugirió Eriol.  
Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran fueron al parque del pingüino y se sentaron en un banco.  
Mientras que Sakura le contaba a Tomoyo todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se enfadó con Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran conversaban sobre la carta.  
-Bueno, y eso es todo. -concluyó Sakura.  
-Entiendo...¡ven a mi casa! Voy a hacerte un traje...  
-Bueno, ya nos veremos, Tomoyo. ¡Adiós Sakura y Shaoran! - dijo Eriol mientras se iba.  
-¡Adiós!  
En la casa de Tomoyo...  
-Bueno...¿qué tal, te gusta?  
Sakura lucía un vestido con bordados de corazones, un sombrero con corazones y unas zapatillas también de corazones.  
-Creo que es muy llamativo...¿tú qué piensas, Shaoran? - comentó Sakura.  
-Pues...(sonrojado) te queda muy bien...  
-Entonces también me gusta a mí...(sorprendida) ¡La carta! Está moviéndose...¡vamos al colegio!  
Todos fueron corriendo al colegio y vieron a todos flotando.  
-¡Anda!  
-¡Sakura! ¡Te odio! - gritó Tomoyo mientras se elevaba al cielo.  
-¡Tomoyo! ¡También está Touya! ¡Y Rika, Naoko, etc.!  
-...¡Voy a buscar a Eriol! -dijo Shaoran.  
-De acuerdo, yo voy a ver lo que hago. - dijo Sakura mientras usaba la carta de vuelo y subía al tejado más cercano de la neblina de gente.  
Desde ese tejado podía ver su casa y el colegio...sacó su vara e intentó usar la carta de bosque.  
-¡! No puedo...¡A lo mejor tengo que usar la carta amor! - dijo sacando la carta amor.  
Vio que seguía sin poner nada...la utilizó con la vara.  
Y, ¿qué pasó? La vara se convirtió en una vara en forma de corazón, igual que la del sueño que tuvo (en el capítulo 2). Entonces, Sakura miró a la neblina y se acordó del sueño... Entonces movió su vara hacia ellos y...  
-¡Sakura!  
-¿Shaoran? ¿Y Eriol?  
-Pues no lo he encontrado...  
-¡Estoy aquí!  
-¡Eriol! - dijeron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.  
-¿Es por lo de la carta, verdad? Pues, Shaoran, sube con ella y sujetad la vara juntos mientras señaláis la neblina...¿de acuerdo?  
-¡Sí! - dijo Shaoran mientras subía adonde estaba Sakura.  
-¿Preparado, Shaoran?  
-¡Sí! - dijo Shaoran sosteniendo la vara.  
-¿Vamos?-dijo Sakura sosteniendo la vara también.  
Ambos movieron la vara hacia la neblina de personas que les miraban con odio...  
-¿Qué? No pasa nada...  
-¡Qué raro! Debería funcionar...La vara del corazón tiene el poder de la carta amor...pero...claro, la carta no funciona, así sin más, sino que hay que hacerla funcionar...  
-Así es -dijo Keroberos, con su forma de león.  
-Por fin llegasteis, Yue y Keroberos - dijo Eriol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¡Por fin un poco de acción! Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último. Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email. ¡Los espero!


	8. El desenlace

8º capítulo: El desenlace

-Bueno, ¿nos vais a decir qué tenemos que hacer? - preguntó Shaoran con impaciencia.  
-Veamos...debería funcionar como lo estáis haciendo...no lo entiendo... - dijo Eriol con inquietud.  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Entonces no podremos salvarlos? ¿Se quedarán así para siempre? - preguntó Sakura a punto de llorar.  
-No te desanimes, Sakura. Seguro que encontraremos una solución. No llores que no sirve de nada, tampoco quiero verte llorar...sabes que me haría mucho daño porque te quiero mucho. - dijo Shaoran con una voz muy dulce y calmada a Sakura.  
Entonces, Sakura y Shaoran notaron que la carta amor comenzó a brillar intensamente y la vara también...  
-¡! Gracias Shaoran...¡ahora ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer!  
-¡Sí! Debemos utilizar nuestra arma secreta.  
-¿Arma secreta? ¿Habéis traído pistolas o metralletas? - dijo en tono sarcástico Keroberos.  
-Ellos saben lo que dicen, Keroberos. - le contestó Eriol.  
-Shaoran...tú eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, tú eres el único chico para mí, te quiero muchísimo, Shaoran.  
La carta amor brilla y actúa en la vara. La neblina de gente comienza a brillar y las caras de la gente cambian a estar más contentos.  
-Sakura...no podrías saber todo lo que te quiero, eres lo único en lo que pienso...por eso, te quiero muchísimo, Sakura.  
La carta vuelve a brillar y a actuar sobre la vara. La neblina vuelve a brillar y la gente se pone más contenta y aún siguen flotando.  
-¡Voy a borrarles la memoria! Vara del corazón que ocultas los poderes secretos del amor vuelve a transformarte en llave, te lo ordeno como señora de las cartas, ¡transformación! (la vara se vuelve a convertir en llave) Llave que ocultas las fuerzas de la estrella, revélate en tu forma verdadera. Te lo ordeno como señora de las cartas. ¡Transformación!  
La llave se transforma en la vara normal de Sakura.  
-¡Carta borradora, borra la memoria de toda esta gente! - dijo Sakura utilizando con la vara la carta borradora.  
El espíritu de la carta salió de ella y cubrió a toda la gente de la neblina con unos polvos blancos.  
Después, Keroberos y Yue bajaron a todas las personas de la neblina que flotaban y las dejaron al lado del colegio.  
-Muy bien. Ahora vámonos, así no sabrán nada.  
-Sí, vamos. Shaoran, ¿te vienes conmigo? - le preguntó Sakura.  
-Sí...  
Mientras Keroberos se convierte en Kero de nuevo y vuelve volando a casa, Eriol se va, Yue se convierte y Yukito cae con la demás gente de la neblina y Sakura y Shaoran van hacia el parque del pingüino.  
-Shaoran...  
-Dime, Sakura.  
-¿Te tienes que ir otra vez?  
-Sí...no tuve tiempo de resolver los asuntos que me faltaban...  
-... - le cayeron unas lágrimas a Sakura.  
-Pero...no te preocupes. Volveré, te lo prometo. - dijo Shaoran intentando calmar a su novia.  
-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Cuándo?  
-Cuando termine volveré...y podremos estar juntos...eso si me quieres esperar...  
-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡Te esperaré cuanto haga falta! - dijo muy convencida Sakura.  
-Yo nunca te olvidaré...Sakura...  
-Ni yo...Shaoran...  
Ambos acercan sus rostros que se funden en un tierno beso...  
-¡Sakura!  
Sakura y Shaoran se separan sonrojados.  
-¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, Sakura. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Bueno...pues, después de decirme que me odiabas, te elevaste con toda la neblina de gente y después os rescatamos y todo volvió a la normalidad.  
-Ahh...ya me contarás cómo lo hiciste...¡AHHHH! - de repente gritó Tomoyo.  
-¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?  
-¡No pude grabarte en vídeo con el traje que te hice! ¡Qué desgracia! Bueno...pues ahora os grabaré mientras os declaráis mutuamente y os dais un beso, ¿qué os parece?  
-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso es privado! - replicó Shaoran todo rojito.  
-Bueno, sólo era una broma...os dejo solos...voy a despedir a Eriol que se va a Inglaterra de nuevo.  
-¡Espera! Yo también quiero despedirle. - dijo Sakura levantándose y cogiendo de la mano a Shaoran.  
Entonces, los tres, se dirigieron a la antigua mansión de Eriol.  
-¡Eriol!  
-¡Hola! - abrió la puerta de repente Eriol.  
-¿Es verdad que te vuelves a Inglaterra? - preguntó Sakura.  
-Sí...he de volver. Me voy esta tarde.  
-Eriol...¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó tímidamente Tomoyo.  
-Por supuesto.  
-A SOLAS.  
-Ah, sí, pasa.  
Ambos entran en la casa.  
-¿Qué querrá decirle?  
-No sé...pero hoy hay colegio...¡vamos!  
-Pero todavía están Tomoyo y Eriol ahí...  
-Voy a entrar para avisarles...  
Ambos entran y...  
-¡¡¡!!! ¡Están besándose!  
-¡No grites tanto que te van a escuchar!  
-¿Sakura? ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Quería hablar en privado con él...  
-Ya vemos...era para decirles que nos vamos al colegio.  
-Nos vamos con vosotros.  
-Vamos.  
En la clase...  
-Hoy debo comunicarles una noticia triste. Saroshi y Nagissi ya regresaron a su país y Eriol y Shaoran se irán esta tarde. Espero que tengan buen viaje.  
-Gracias, prof. Terada - contestaron Eriol y Shaoran al unísono.  
En el patio...  
-¿Se han hecho novios Eriol y tú? - preguntó Sakura incrédula.  
-Así es. Ayer, cuando entramos ambos en la casa...  
  
---------------------Recuerdo---------------------  
-Y bien, ¿qué me querías decir?  
-Pues...es que...me gustas. - dijo Tomoyo.  
-Tomoyo...tú también me gustas...pero creí que tú querías a Saroshi... - dijo sorprendido Eriol.  
-Bueno...analicé mis sentimientos...y al que en realidad quería es a ti...Eriol...  
-Tomoyo...  
Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse...  
----------------------Fin del recuerdo------------------

-...y después llegastéis vosotros...  
-Ahh...pero él se va esta tarde...  
-Al igual que tu Shaoran...será una despedida más dura que la anterior...sí...  
Por la tarde, en el parque...  
-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir...pero volveremos - dijeron Shaoran y Eriol.  
-Eso espero - dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura y despidieron a sus novios con un beso en la mejilla.  
-¡Hasta pronto! ¡Y nunca te olvides de mí!  
Cuando se fueron...Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron a sus casas...  
-La carta amor... - pensaba Sakura. - ¡Es verdad! ¡No miré si apareció el nombre de la carta! Voy a mirarlo.  
Sakura sacó la carta amor y la miró detenidamente.  
En donde suele poner el nombre de la carta ponía LOVE y en cada ala del corazón ponía una S y en medio del corazón, un +.  
-¿S+S=LOVE? A lo mejor quiere decir...Sakura + Shaoran = AMOR...eso debe ser...Shaoran...te quiero mucho...esta carta es de nosotros dos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Por fin acabé! Este fue el capítulo más largo...pero el fanfic se ha acabado...Bueno, lo del final con Eriol y Tomoyo no pensaba hacerlo pero como hay mucha gente admiradora de esta "pareja" decidí ponerlo...Espero que este fanfic haya sido del agrado de todos...también espero vuestros comentarios, opiniones, críticas, etc. a mi email.  



End file.
